User blog:ZoomTorch20/I would like to thank all you guys for being my best buddies in this wiki
Hi guys, ZoomTorch20 here! As you may know that today I won the Mixel of The Month award for month June. And being proud and thanking to myself isn't enough to reveal my happiness, because not only that my contributions are really important to this wiki but you guys that always encourage me to do so much editing. Without you guys, this probably won't happen. Now, let me tell you how did it starts. It happened back when Mixels Rush was released, and there was no good S4-6 Max, Gox and S6 official artworks. I spotted official Orbitons and Glowkies Max artwork in game screenshots, so I thought later when I got the file I'll try to look inside the file and find the artwork files. At first I thought it'll be complicated as Calling All Mixels was, but turns out it was really easy because they are on .png files straight away. So I cropped those artworks and uploaded it in this wiki. Well, that paid off so much because of that, everyone else was really excited to see those images (Even I was called THE NEW WIZARD though Dadaw's still became one) and even someone was trying to go deep into the file and uploaded another artworks that I didn't uploaded. It was AMAZING thing I could do in this wiki, BUT it was NOT all. Added more pictures from Mixel Moon Madness, linked some text in articles, added some things that didn't exist in the article yet, etc. Too many to list specifically. Before this, I was tired of being "untrustable" in this wiki even I made great edits. But now my edits has been recognized by everyone else, even I've been awarded with the great prize because of it. And finally, I'm gonna mention names that really means a lot to me until I got this award. First of all, thank you to ZootyCutie and Green Ninja as buraeumax for being the best encourager to make me edit a lot in this wiki. Dadaw for being my helpful wizard, MixelsFloras as the same country user for being my listener in the chat, D MixHel S as the next-door country man for being such kind to nominate me for MoTM, The Golden Cubit for being my third competitor for this month's MoTM, CMRdaawesomeguy, Boogly22238, ToaMatau2004, Tungster830, TheFrozenFrosticonsKings, Penguin Scorn, PredasparkDrazor, Hyperealistic Gaben, LuqmanulhakimTheGreat2003, WatermelonSunshine, The-Adventure-Krog, Graham02 and everyone else that I couldn't mention one by one (If you want me to do so, just tell me) And the special mention to Gumballcatcartoon and CoinsCP as my previous competitor before you gals being blocked and replaced by The Golden Cubit (CoinsCP is unblocked again though), if you're reading this you know that this award is dedicated for you. Before I close this blog, I have to say one thing: My next target is become a staff, it could be hard but I'll try. Thank you guys so much for being my friends, this is ZoomTorch20 signing off (from this blog). "Stay Zoomy my friends!"' - ZoomTorch20' Category:Blog posts